It is known to provide a device such as a medallion for display on a motor vehicle, such as a car or truck, etc. Such medallions may be affixed to a grille or other mounting structures of the motor vehicle (e.g. fenders, hoods, trunks, etc.). Such medallions are intended to provide a consistent and standard look for identifying the manufacturer of the motor vehicle, the brand of the motor vehicle, the model of the motor vehicle, etc. Typically, all medallions used within a “series” for a particular manufacturer, brand or model, etc., have the same look, configuration, and/or visual effect.
Many owners select motor vehicles for reasons based on personal preference, such as an affinity for a particular manufacturer and/or model. Some owners derive and/or wish to express visibly a sense of pride of ownership of a particular brand or model of motor vehicle. Known medallions may generally express this pride or affinity for such owners. However, such known medallions do not allow for the indication of any unique or any sort of personal expression of this type of owner pride or loyalty. If a customer wants to express pride of ownership, it is typically left to the use of a typical or common medallion (that looks exactly like every other medallion for that model/manufacturer). That is, such known medallions are not configured to be “customized” to facilitate appreciation of individual customers, some of whom may have purchased five, ten or twenty or more vehicles of the same model or from the same manufacturer during their lifetimes.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method for facilitating customer appreciation, for example, through the use of a device such as a medallion capable of association with a particular owner, which would allow the expression by the owner of loyalty or the pride of ownership of a customer article such as a motor vehicle. It would also be advantageous to provide a system configured to allow serialization of each individual device or medallion. It would further be advantageous to provide a system including distribution or a device or medallion which is unique to an individual owner. It would further be advantageous to provide a system including a device or medallion which can be tracked and identified by its own uniqueness. It would further be advantageous to provide a system using a device or medallion which offers a relatively consistent appearance identified as being associated with a particular manufacturer (or model year), but also facilitates customer appreciation on an individualized or personalized basis through the issuance of a device or medallion having a unique identifier or profile for the customer. It would be further advantageous to provide a medallion composed of a set of elements capable of arrangement in a variety of unique patterns to form a variety of unique appearances for the device within a common theme.
It would be desirable to provide a system and method which provides one or more of these or other advantageous features.